Dave and Kurt
by carlisleandbellalove
Summary: Kurt and David love each other.


Figlio di una cagna! Chi diavolo messo quel tavolo l ? Questa la terza volta che ho sbattuto il mio dito su quella tabella cazzo! Kurt swore in heavy Italian, having just hit his foot on the same exact table in the living room for the hundrendth-and-first time.

Kurt? Is something wrong? Dave had just walked in on Kurt cursing, he didn t understand one bit of what he had said.  
He walked over to him. What happened? He asked worriedly.  
Kurt sighed and finally calmed down. The table happened. He said, glaring at the coffee table. That s like, the millionth or so time. I think we should move it somewhere so none of us hit it again. He sat down, and looked at his foot. Ow.. He poked his toe, frowning. He bit his lip, for some reason not showing any sign of actual pain. I ll admit. When I first hit my foot, burned like hell. Now, it s just.. Meh. He shrugged.  
Dave walked over to him looking down at his foot. Kurt, you re the only one who runs into the table. I haven t. Worry spread over the former football players face. Kurt, are you okay? I don t want you to be hurting. I hate seeing you hurt. He said looking over the foot.

Kurt sighed and looked up at Dave. I m fine, really. The pain.. It doesn t really affect me. I mean, it does, but.. Oh, you get what I mean, right? He started rambling for some reason, blushing a bit. Cazzo l inferno.. He muttered under his breath and closed his eyes.  
Dave smiled softly at the counter-tenor. I know what you mean. Dave was thinking about what happened in high school but shook it off. He looked up confused when he heard Kurt curse in Itailian. What did you just say? He smiled not understanding what he had said.

Just muttered fucking hell under my breath is all. Ugh. He looked at his foot, then got up, stumbling and falling against the couch. Today is NOT my day. He growled under his breath, eye lightly twitching as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, failing. He started cursing lightly in Italian under his breath as he hobbled to the bedroom, only to hit his foot -again- on something. Son of a bitch! What is this, Hurt Kurt Day or something? He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning against the wall, biting his lip hard, once more trying to catch his breath.

Dave looked completely caught off guard, he had heard Kurt cursed this much ever. Boo Boo? You don t need to cuse that much. He walked over to him and gently picked him up. How about I carry you? So you don t hurt yourself anymore. I don t think you want to break anything. He said softly, pressing a kiss onto Kurt s forehead.

Kurt sighed and nodded, curling up in Dave s arms, burying his head into his shoulder. I like that idea. Since it seems the day I m gonna get most hurt. He weakly chuckled, closing his eyes, expecting to hit his head on something, surprised when he didn t. Or, it could just be a bit of very bad luck Dave chuckled a bit, he quickly took Kurt to the room. He laid him on the bed. Don t move. I don t want you getting hurt. Dave rushed out of the room and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a hand towel and a ice pack and he went to the room and put the pack on Kurt s foot.

Kurt gasped and his eyes shut as he bit his lip. Gods that s freezing. He whispered. He sighed a bit, and opened an eye, looking at Dave. Thanks, Yogi. He said, smiling warmly and lovingly. His phone suddenly blared Defying Gravity , causing him to jump and yelp. He grabbed the Droid and frowned. I don t really care about Amnesia updates. That s for tonight. He told the phone and set it down. You should try out Amnesia. It s got a ton of jump-scares, but it s so fun. He said to Dave.  
Dave nodded, looking confused. He wasn t really up to anything new. He kissed his Boo Boo s forehead. He looked at him and smiled. I don t think that s to good for me. I m not into that type of stuff. He smiled. He sat on the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt nodded and moved so he could curl up against Dave s chest. It s alright. He smiled and closed his eyes. I love you, you know that? He opened one eye, looking up at Dave, studying his expression, curious but also contemplating.  
Dave nodded. He kissed Kurt s nose. His eyes were already gleaming with pride. I love you too. He pulled his lover closer to him. He was happy to have him in his arms.

Kurt giggled and smiled, curling closer. He opened both eyes, their glasz depths glistening and twinkling with love, happiness and pride. He leaned up and gently kissed his husband on the lips. I m glad we have this moment to ourselves.

Dave nodded and smiled. He kissed Kurt back softly. Me too. Truthfully if you would of told me that I would of married you twenty years ago. I would of most likely used the the fury. He chuckled. He was so happy to be with his husband and have kids.


End file.
